


Blurry and Blind

by JoiningJoice



Category: I Bambini Dimenticati, Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Orgy, the main bottom is a boy tho
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: - Ora mi allontanerò, come previsto. Conosci le regole. Non ti è permesso protestare, allontanarti o fare domande sull'identità di coloro che si avvicineranno. Non chiedere loro di parlare, ma intrattienili. Ognuno di loro è stato informato sui tuoi limiti. - Un ultimo bacio, rapido, sulla sua guancia. Non si era reso conto che si fosse spostato davanti a lui; l'acustica della stanza lo confondeva. Anche il più debole sussurro si trasformava in un eco la cui provenienza era difficile da identificare. - Non deludermi. -





	

_Blurry and Blind_

 

 

\- Cosa vedi? -   
Aprì gli occhi e fu gratificato con l'immagine del buio totale, intenso. - Niente. - Rispose, rapido. Aveva creduto che, anche con la mascherina di velluto che era stata posta sul suo viso, la luce avrebbe trovato un modo per raggiungere i suoi occhi; batté le palpebre per assicurarsi di non essersi semplicemente illuso di essere immerso nell'oscurità, ma di nuovo non ebbe alcuno stimolo. Non un raggio di luce, né una sagoma; in piedi nel bel mezzo della stanza, tutto ciò che avvertiva era il pavimento freddo sotto i propri piedi nudi e il velluto carezzato dalle sue ciglia ogni volta che, confuso e disorientato, sbatteva le palpebre. Decise con un brivido di tenere gli occhi chiusi, per convincere almeno parte di stesso che la cecità totale era una condizione che si era imposto da solo, e che se avesse aperto gli occhi la sensazione di impotenza e smarrimento non l'avrebbe assalito nuovamente.   
La voce dell'autore di quel gioco giunse di nuovo da un qualche punto alle sue spalle. - Molto bene. - Si compiacque. Stavolta era più vicino; avvertì il suo alito caldo sul proprio collo, l'odore pungente del vino con cui avevano cenato. - Ora mi allontanerò, come previsto. Conosci le regole. Non ti è permesso protestare, allontanarti o fare domande sull'identità di coloro che si avvicineranno. Non chiedere loro di parlare, ma intrattienili. Ognuno di loro è stato informato sui tuoi limiti. - Un ultimo bacio, rapido, sulla sua guancia. Non si era reso conto che si fosse spostato davanti a lui; l'acustica della stanza lo confondeva. Anche il più debole sussurro si trasformava in un eco la cui provenienza era difficile da identificare. - Non deludermi. -   
Lo lasciò. Per qualche istante continuò a voltarsi in ogni direzione, confuso e spaventato dalla totale assenza di suoni – ma ben presto si rese conto che, senza un appoggio, se avesse continuato a muoversi in quella maniera sarebbe caduto rovinosamente a terra. Non era esattamente l'inizio che desiderava per quella nottata.   
Rimase fermo e strinse i pugni, modulando il proprio respiro. Faceva abbastanza freddo da far sì che il suo fiato si condensasse in fumo, per il frammento di un istante; il caldo generato dal camino al piano di sopra era solo un ricordo distante, così come il tessuto morbido del tappeto su cui si era seduto, in attesa di essere chiamato per quel gioco, rigirando il gambo del calice ormai vuoto tra le dita. L'aveva ritenuta un'idea pericolosa anche ebbro di vino; ma era un'occasione troppo eccitante perché se la lasciasse sfuggire. E quando aveva acconsentito il professore era sembrato contento; gli aveva addirittura sorriso. Non lo faceva mai.   
Un rumore leggero lo riportò al presente, al buio e allo smarrimento. C'era qualcuno accanto a lui; non lo sentiva più muoversi, ma percepiva il calore del sul corpo. Non fece in tempo a domandarsi altro, però – una mano lo carezzò all'improvviso, un tocco più gentile di quanto si era aspettato. Le dita si posarono sul suo petto nudo e carezzarono il suo fianco destro fino a scivolare sulle natiche, afferrandone una a piena mano. Non si curò di nascondere il gemito procurato da quella stretta improvvisa; lui gli aveva detto di intrattenere gli ospiti al meglio delle sue capacità, ed era quello che avrebbe fatto. 

Ma mentre era ancora intento a godere di quella presa ferrea sul suo sedere qualcuno lo afferrò per il braccio e lo allontanò dal primo ospite; sentì la forma del seno abbondante di una donna contro il proprio petto, dita ruvide che si insinuavano tra le sue natiche senza la gentilezza dell'uomo di qualche istante prima. Posò la fronte contro la spalla della donna; c'era qualcosa di macabro e terrificante nell'essere esposto a sguardi estranei in maniera così brutale, e forse dopo avrebbe avuto modo di odiare se stesso e l'uomo che l'aveva convinto a partecipare per ciò che era successo; ma in quel momento tutto gli sembrava come soffocato da un velo di eccitazione bruciante. Qualcuno si avvicinò alle sue spalle, afferrò le sue braccia per tenerlo fermo e gli affondò i denti nel collo, suggendo sulla ferita prima che avesse il tempo di sentire gli occhi inumidirsi di lacrime. Una mano toccò il suo membro e ne sfregò il glande; qualcuno lo afferrò per i capelli e lo tirò verso sé, baciandolo con prepotenza. Era un uomo: sentiva la barba contro il proprio viso, e l'odore di sigaro gli riempì le narici. Non lo abbandonò quando l'uomo lo allontanò da sé, affondando il viso nel suo collo per succhiarlo avidamente.   
Era impossibile stabilire quanti fossero, impossibile comprendere chi lo stesse toccando e dove. Gli stimoli giungevano da ogni parte del suo corpo, alternando carezze attente a schiaffi privi di dolcezza. Lo fecero sdraiare lentamente sul pavimento freddo; ora aveva un sostegno, ma il suo mondo era un buio popolato di voci gutturali e gemiti. Non appena fu a terra qualcuno lo prese in bocca con una violenza quasi patetica; gli piacque pensare che fosse l'uomo che l'aveva toccato per primo, quello dal tocco gentile. Sembrava il genere di atteggiamento che avrebbe avuto un uomo di mezza età disavvezzo al sesso, preso alla sprovvista dalla sua giovane età.   
Ma mentre l'uomo nella sua immaginazione lo leccava, gli altri avevano ripreso a toccarlo o a richiedere le sue attenzioni; sentì nuovamente vicino al suo volto l'uomo con la barba folta e cercò a tentoni una presa nei suoi abiti per trascinarlo verso di sé e baciarlo, sorridendo soddisfatto nel sentire l'uomo mordergli a sangue il labbro inferiore, stizzito dal gesto. Probabilmente gli aveva sgualcito la camicia. Quei ricchi riuscivano a tenere al vestiario anche durante una scopata.   
Sentì qualcosa contro la guancia destra e si voltò a prendere in bocca l'erezione che era stata premuta contro il suo viso, aiutandosi con la mano libera. Non aveva idea di che aspetto avessero le persone che lo circondavano, ma non gli importava figurarsele perfettamente; un volto valeva l'altro. Quello che importava era ciò che stava avvenendo – il mescolarsi inebriante di odori e gemiti, la prepotenza delle mani che cercavano continuamente di assicurarsi la sua attenzione. La donna aveva preso a leccargli il petto, mordendogli i capezzoli quel tanto che bastava a far sì che mugolasse di fastidio anche con la bocca occupata dal sesso dell'altro uomo. L'uomo tra le sue gambe lo afferrò per il bacino e sollevò in una posizione ancora più vulnerabile, costringendolo a spalancare le gambe; quasi non lo sorprese sentirlo abbandonare il suo sesso con uno schiocco di lingua volgare per prendere a leccarlo ancora più nell'intimo, tra le natiche – ma non appena si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo si liberò la bocca dal sesso che aveva continuato a suggere per gemere e regalare ai partecipanti un piccolo spettacolo. Sapeva che, ovunque fosse, il professore avrebbe approvato. Amava sentirlo urlare, e poco importava che fosse di piacere o di dolore. Ignorò momentaneamente il resto dei partecipanti per cercare a tentoni il capo dell'uomo chino tra le sue gambe e affondò le dita tra corti capelli ricci, per spingerlo ulteriormente verso sé. L'uomo comprese il messaggio; prese a massaggiarlo con indice e medio, lasciandosi sfuggire un verso più gutturale dei precedenti quando entrambe le dita scivolarono dentro di lui. Fu il primo di una breve sequenza, accompagnata da movimenti frantici e brevi; avrebbe riso, in altre circostanze. L'uomo era venuto prima ancora di poterlo prendere per bene, probabilmente prima ancora di liberarsi dei pantaloni. Era quasi soddisfacente.

Ma la pausa durò poco; sentì l'uomo riccio lasciarlo a terra e allontanarsi, cercando probabilmente di ridarsi un contegno. Per qualche istante rimase a terra senza sentire nulla; nella nebbia del piacere appena provato comprese che i tre partecipanti rimasti stavano concordando in silenzio sul da farsi. Poi, di nuovo, un paio di braccia sollevarono e separarono le gambe che aveva chiuso istintivamente; lasciò che lo manipolassero come desideravano. Improvvisamente un calore piacevole circondò l'apice del suo sesso, e il ragazzo quasi si sollevò seduto per la sorpresa – ma mani prepotenti lo costrinsero a terra, afferrandolo per i polsi. La donna scivolò su di lui lentamente, gemendo piano, fino ad essere quasi seduta sul suo bacino, le ginocchia posate contro i suoi fianchi. Tentò di sollevare il bacino per spingere dentro di lei e compiacerla, ma non era quello che desiderava; si chinò su di lui, i seni che carezzavano il suo petto intento ad abbassarsi e sollevarsi al ritmo folle dei suoi respiri. Comprese nel panico che era per fare spazio al terzo uomo, il cui dito indice si insinuò dentro di lui per completare il lavoro cominciato dall'altro.   
Non era mai stato in una situazione neanche lontanamente simile a quella attuale. Ogni verso o gesto di protesta veniva presto soffocato da uno o l'altro dei partecipanti; sentì quello che gli teneva i polsi lasciare momentaneamente la presa per abbassare la zip dei pantaloni e liberare l'erezione umida, che posò sul suo viso; a fatica voltò il viso per prenderlo in bocca, ma era una posizione estremamente scomoda – resa ancora più difficile dal fatto che il terzo uomo aveva smesso di dilatarlo, e si apprestava a penetrarlo senza ulteriori cure o preparazioni. Per un istante pensò di protestare o chiedere una pausa, il tempo necessario a respirare – ma non ne ebbe il tempo. L'uomo entrò in lui con un colpo di bacino secco, e il ragazzo si lasciò scappare un singulto subito soffocato dall'intrusione a forza del sesso del secondo uomo tra le sue labbra. Non ricordava come fosse respirare, né riusciva a concentrarsi su uno stimolo in particolare – era tutto troppo forte, e succedeva troppo rapidamente. Il dolore della penetrazione veniva sostituito dal piacere del continuo, erratico scivolare della donna sul suo sesso eretto – era quasi come se fosse lei a penetrare lui, e non il contrario. I suoi mugolii venivano soffocati dall'uomo che aveva preso possesso della sua bocca e che, afferratolo per i capelli, lo sollevava e abbassava verso sé come fosse un oggetto senza capacità decisionale o necessità di respirare; i momenti di tregua erano così brevi da sembrargli inesistenti. Non badava più neanche al tenere gli occhi chiusi, e quando la donna afferrò la sua mano destra e la premette contro di sé prese a toccarla senza neppure pensare a ciò che stava facendo, mosso dai suoi versi estatici più che da una reale intenzione o capacità di stimolarla. Doveva fare quanto era in suo potere per non venirle dentro, per non venire fino a quando non fosse tutto finito – ma sarebbe stato estremamente difficile, a quel ritmo. Sentì un'altra ondata di lacrime salirgli agli occhi; non voleva deludere il professore. Era una sfida tra loro due, più che tra tutti gli altri occupanti della stanza. 

Il primo orgasmo fu quello dell'uomo che stava ormai praticamente usando la sua bocca; lasciò andare la presa sui suoi capelli, e dopo qualche istante confuso sentì il liquido caldo bagnargli labbra e lingua. Non pensò neppure di sputarlo, impegnato com'era a ritrovare il respiro, preso dal panico. La donna approfittò della ritrovata libertà di movimento per afferrargli i fianchi con le mani, spingendolo contro di sé senza privarlo al suo compagno; lasciò che lo muovesse come desiderava, che lo tenesse dentro di sé, massaggiandole il clitoride con gesti stanchi – fino a sentirla tremare, la voce sempre più acuta in ripetuti versi di sollevato piacere. Si sdraiò su di lui, afferrandogli le guance e baciandolo a bocca aperta; lui ricambiò debolmente, annaspando di nuovo alla ricerca di aria quando lei lo lasciò andare, allontanandosi. Forse era colpa della maschera, ma non era più sicuro di riuscire a respirare normalmente: sembrava che l'aria si rifiutasse di rimanere nei suoi polmoni. La sprecava in mugolii e singhiozzi che era incapace di reprimere, il corpo magro scosso per intero dalle spinte continue dell'uomo che lo stava penetrando. Non aveva smesso per un istante e non accennava a rallentare il proprio ritmo, ma soprattutto sembrava riuscire a trovare sempre un modo per fargli del male, con una spinta più a fondo del dovuto. Ora che l'aveva completamente per sé sentì qualcosa nei suoi gesti cambiare; allargò le sue gambe in maniera oscena, le dita forti strette sulle sue caviglie, e riprese a penetrarlo con spinte dolorosamente rapide e profonde. Il ragazzo abbandonò la testa di lato, tentato di toccarsi e deciso a non farlo. Doveva resistere; doveva lasciare che l'uomo potesse fare di lui ciò che desiderava, com'era stato stabilito.   
E poi qualcosa cambiò. Le mani dell'uomo abbandonarono le sue gambe, lasciandolo solo per un istante soltanto. Quello dopo sentì le dita stringersi sulla sua giugulare. - No... - Implorò debolmente, prima che la voce gli venisse meno. Sollevò le braccia deboli per afferrare quelle dell'uomo, ma non riusciva già neanche a chiudere le dita sui suoi polsi; le unghie dei suoi pollici gli graffiavano il collo, le dita stringevano con violenza. Tentò nuovamente di chiedere aiuto, ma gli risultava difficile persino pensare; uno spasmo lo colpì in pieno, scuotendolo da capo a piedi. C'era del seme caldo sulla sua pancia, e non era dell'uomo che continuava a spingere il proprio sesso dentro di lui. Era suo.   
Qualcuno sollevò il suo capo, senza liberarlo dalle mani dell'uomo; dita abili sciolsero i lacci della fascia. La prima cosa che vide fu una luce accecante, così intensa da costringerlo immediatamente a richiudere gli occhi – e a non riaprirli più, neanche per controllare che aspetto avesse l'uomo che quasi lo stava uccidendo. Aveva poca importanza, ormai; sentì la presa farsi più stretta, ed emise un verso strozzato, un singulto morto sul nascere. L'ultima cosa che sentì furono i gemiti quasi animaleschi dell'uomo, mentre si avvicinava all'orgasmo, eccitato nel vederlo così disperato e prossimo all'incoscienza.

 

 

*  


 

Quando riaprì gli occhi era tutto finito. Il mondo aveva nuovamente colori, e un piacevole tepore riscaldava la sua pelle nuda. Prese un respiro profondo prima ancora di sollevare il capo per guardarsi attorno: era stato sdraiato sul divano del salotto, davanti al tappeto che gli piaceva tanto. Solo una coperta di lino copriva il suo corpo nudo, ma non aveva cattivi odori addosso; il professore doveva averlo lavato. Per quanto tempo era rimasto incosciente?   
\- Come reagiresti se ti dicessi che ad assistere al tuo spettacolo c'erano un'altra ventina di persone? -   
Lui era seduto sulla poltrona accanto al divano. Non si era neppure accorto che fosse lì; tendeva a mimetizzarsi con lo sfondo cupo della parete perlinata. Si sollevò seduto, ma il sedere gli faceva malissimo; optò per rimanere sdraiato. - C'erano veramente? - Domandò. Il professore scosse la testa, divertito.   
\- Forse. -   
\- Spero gli sia piaciuto, allora. - Borbottò. Si portò una mano al collo, carezzandolo; sentiva ancora il fantasma di quelle dita forti stringerlo e privarlo d'aria. Il professore lo guardò con un luccichio negli occhi, attraverso le lenti tonde. - Credevo avessimo parlato dei miei limiti. -   
\- Lo abbiamo fatto. Non hai accennato a niente del genere. - Il luccichio scomparve, mentre si voltava ad osservare il camino. - Ho l'impressione che non dovrò aggiungerlo alla lista dei tuoi tabù. Correggimi se sbaglio. -   
Arrossì piano. La carezza che doveva lenire il dolore al suo collo divenne per un momento una presa ferrea quanto lo era stata quella dell'uomo di cui non avrebbe mai saputo il nome; solo il ricordo di quell'orgasmo bastò a farlo sorridere. Era riuscito a trattenersi finché lo avevano usato e maltrattato, ma quello era stato qualcosa di mai sperimentato prima. L'aveva fatto sentire come non avesse più vie di fuga   
\- Non sbaglia. - Rispose piano. Si voltò a fissare il professore e sentì un'ondata d'orgoglio riscaldargli il petto: stava di nuovo sorridendogli dolcemente. Il sorriso di un padre amorevole.


End file.
